


Unlucky Fate

by HyruleCastlez



Category: Love Hues, Visual Novel - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruleCastlez/pseuds/HyruleCastlez
Summary: Raei, one of the two Skyler twins attending Falls university, decides to take Their boyfriend Devlin to his house to meet their sister Navi. But what'll happen when it turns out the twins find out the people they’re dating are on bad terms with each-other?
Relationships: Skyler/Devlin Feliciano, Skyler/Toby Woodley





	Unlucky Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is a very self indulgent love hues fic based on a headcanon that male and female skyler are twins! To avoid confusion I named the twins after myself and my friend because I associate them with us alot haha, this is just a one shot, but Id like to mention that there is a warning for very vague mentions of a toxic relationship. nothing detailed, but there none the less.

“God, I thought that meeting would never end”   
“me neither, to be honest” 

two boys walked side by side, exiting the conference room they just finished sitting in for about two hours, talking about the future of the student’s union.

The first boy had wavy, fluffy brown hair. Black squared glasses framed his hazel eyes, and went nicely with his dark blue cardigan and grey jeans.

The second was a bit taller than the first, and also had brown hair, but compared to the firsts boy dark, mocha-like brown color, this boys was a much lighter color, almost like caramel. his icy blue eyes were a stark contrast against his black jacket and forest green t-shirt. 

after what seemed like an eternity exiting the student unions building, finally the bright, natural light of the outdoors greeted the two of them.

eventually, the shorter of the two spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“hey, so dev..”

he extends an arm as he speaks, asking for permission to hold hands, the other gingerly accepts.

“I was thinking, is there any chance you’d want to come visit my house for dinner tonight? I can’t introduce you to my parents quite yet, but I’d really like to introduce you to my sister!”

the lighter haired boy looks up from the files he was looking at for a moment, a slightly surprised look creeping its way onto his face.

“she's great! I promise. she actually attends fall’s as well, but you probably haven't seen much of her. when she's not in class or with her partner, she tends to hole herself up in her room.” 

he stares for a moment thoughtfully, before his usually stoic face softens, and a smile slowly starts to replace it instead

“Id like that, Raei, let’s do it.”

Raei’s excitement could hardly be contained at the answer. With smiles all around, he began to lead his boyfriend outside of the campus grounds.

“Great! Let's get going”

The couple took a bus for most of the way, but walked the last leg of their journey. 

Their final destination was a small, cozy home, small, almost christmas like decorations adorned the front door.

Raei pats his pockets for his keys, and he unlocks the door, lightly pushing it open.

The smell of bread wafted through the house, and a faint voice could be heard, singing a vaguely recognizable tune.

“Thats her, she's always singing when she thinks she's alone, one sec-“

he takes a few steps in, and calls out to his sister.

“Nav! I’m home! and I brought company!” 

the singing suddenly stops, and something metal could be heard making a clang in the distance, probably from being dropped.

“O-oh! hold on i'm coming!” the distant voice replied, slowly becoming closer, louder.

After a minute or two, a girl about the same size as Raei comes strolling in, having an almost uncanny look to her brother. 

In all honesty, there was an uncanny resemblance between the two siblings, and it would be highly understandable to confuse the two, but there were a few key differences.

though the same color, His sister had much longer hair then him, and her glasses were more rectangular, instead of hazel, the girls eyes shone grey with hints of green. They wore the same jacket and pants, but while she wore a cream colored blouse, her brother wore a plain shirt in a similar, but not identical color.

finally, the three take a seat in the nearby living room, settling in on the couch.

to start the conversation, Raei cleared his throat.

“Devlin, this is my sister Navi! Navi, this is my boyfriend, Devlin.”

“oh! so your the guy my brother keeps talking about, nice to meet ya!” 

Something about her smile seemed off kilter, and her eyes gave off mixed expressions, excitement, then recognition, then a hint of fear.

“I-it's nice to meet you too, I’d say I can see the family resemblance, but that'd be an understatement.” Devlin chuckled 

Navi also laughed, though Raei simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

“thats twins for ya! fun fact- we were actually both named skyler when we were born, but we got fed up with being so identical, so we both decided to get them changed legally.” the girl explains, subtly fidgeting with her sleeve 

“you say, even though you purposely buy clothes similar to mine just to bug me” her brother retorts, earning another giggle from the girl.

The three chat for a while, and Devlin eventually excuses himself to the bathroom for a few minutes.

As soon as Navi gave directions and he was out of sight, her happy facade fades for just a moment. She temporarily takes off her glasses to rub her eyes gently.

“ugh, I had a feeling when you kept gushing about your crush, but of all the people-“

her brother simply stared at her, confused and slightly worried.

“what are you talking about?”

“you know how I was telling you about a bit of toby’s past? and why they didnt come with me to ask for the rematch between falls and east sol?”

it took a second, but realization slowly inched across his face, followed by another, less playful sigh.

“oh god damnit-“

“yeah.. but it's fine, it's fine.” 

she readjusts her glasses, and clasps her hands together in front of her mouth, almost like she was thinking intensely.

“h-here, why don't you finish with dinner- I was making pizza, and i'll just… talk and be honest with him.”

“are you sure, nav? I can just avoid-“

“no, it's fine, it'll come out eventually, and hiding it will just cause more problems.”

now if was the brothers turn to temporarily take off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“ugh, yeah, your right. Ok, good luck” 

Raei reluctantly exists the living room, and begins to head into the kitchen, seconds later, Devlin returns.

as he returns to his spot, she nervously smiles.

“welcome back! Raei took over dinner for a quick sec” 

“oh, I see, I think I smelled bread earlier?”

“yeah! it's pizza, hope you dont mind, we make our own pizza when we can, it's fun”

“pizza’s fine with me”

the silence this time was a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn't all that long before Navi gained the courage to speak again

“okay, listen, I let Raei take over kitchen duty because… I wanted to be upfront about something.”

up until now, Devlin had been staring at the ground awkwardly, but now he was paying attention.

“he might have already told you I have a partner, but, uhm.”

the most important part was the hardest. she wasn't ashamed that she was with Toby at all, but potentially scaring away her brothers boyfriend because of bad blood between him and her partner terrified her.

“The issue is, my partner is Toby.”

seeing the flicker of fear in the boys eyes when he recognized the name was enough to make her want to melt away and never exist again, but she kept going.

“I don't know the full story, obviously, but they did tell me that they really hurt you in the past, and I realize that's not okay, and not something that can be fixed immediately, if at all, even if I believe they've changed and learned. So if you need to avoid me because of that, that's fine.”

he stayed silent, listening to her ramble on, his expression had an unsure aura about it.

“All I ask is that you don't let this affect your relationship with Raei. I know that might sound a bit ridiculous, but-“ 

she sniffles back a few rogue tears, and Devlins expression softens a bit

“It's just- he's already sacrificed so much for me, and he’s never talked about anyone more lovingly then he does you, I really don't want to ruin that for you nor him.”

He takes a minute to process all the information, while she continues to fight back small tears, waiting anxiously.

finally, he speaks up. 

“I appreciate you being honest with me, Navi.”

the girls tears began to dry up a bit as she continued to listen

“you're right, I'm not sure I'm really ready to forgive Toby yet, but I've heard a lot about you from Raei as well, he thinks very highly of you as his sister, and I can see why.”

she smiles sheepishly, starting to unshift from her tense position

“you seem to have a good heart, and I trust Raei’s judgement, so don't worry about it. as long as I keep my distance from toby for now, I think I'll be fine.”

she nods happily, a wave of relief overwhelming her. 

“that's… really good to hear, thank you for being so understanding”

Navi slowly gets up off the couch, and looks in the direction of the kitchen. 

“well, now that that's over with, how about we help Raei with the pizza? hopefully he Hasn't burnt it already” she joked

It was devlins turn to get up now, he chuckles, and looks at her expectantly. 

“sure, pizza making sounds fun, lead the way.” 

the two head into the kitchen to join in, and navi gives a quick thumbs up to her brother, much to his relief

the three spend the rest of the night making individual pizzas with personalized toppings, and chat over a nice dinner. Most of it was spent with Navi pestering the couple with a million questions about how they started dating, and the previous tension seemed to melt away little by little.


End file.
